Forgotten Memories
by Spirify
Summary: It was everywhere. Blood, corpses, and fire, scattered across the barren plains. Only one girl stood admist it all, one with silver-hair and honey gold eyes. Her name was Eve.
1. Chapter 1

__Snuggle : Here it is! The Cheve story~! :D

Elsword and Aisha : AYE! WHAT ABOUT OURS!

Snuggle : I'm out of ideas for that one xD

I'll try to update a chapter every once in a while for ADP

Rena : Let the chapter start~!

* * *

_It was everywhere. Blood, corpses, and fire, scattered across the barren plains. Only one girl stood admist it all, one with silver-hair and honey gold eyes. Her name was Eve. Shakily, she got to her feet, glancing around with horror-filled eyes. _

_"W-what happened...?" When nothing greeted her response she shouted out with angst, "Answer me, immediately!"_

_**"Silence dear... You don't need to know."**_

_A solemn voice answered in to Eve, but when she turned around, nothing was there. _

_**"I'm sorry Eve, I'm going to erase your memories. Farewell my daughter..." **_

_A blinding light flashed through her eyes as she fell to the ground, a warm hand hovering over her forehead. Everything was erased except the name Eve..._

* * *

Laying on cool grass, the silver-haired beauty awakened, her golden eyes fluttering open. Doing a quick check on her surroundings Eve also did a diagnosis check on her systems.

_System check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve._

_Systems are in critical condition, files lost._

_Memory files lost._

_Surrounding check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve,_

_Surrounding area clean and harmless._

_Danger Percentage : Zero_

Eve sighed and stood up, dusting the dirt off her white, lace dress. She examined the area where she laid asleep. Tall trees swayed in the wind above her head as gentle green grass brushed against her a bare legs. Her silver hair floated in the wind, sucking up the power from the sun. Peaceful, would be one word to describe the scenary that laid before her.

_Warning, intruder detected ten feet away from the north direction._

_Solution, investigate area and engage in combat if necessary._

Eve spun around on her heels and her eyes met deep cerulean eyes. A man stood before her with blonde hair and dark patches of brown in it. A dangerous cannon stood in his hands as white and blue armor covered wrapped around his body. With a blank expression, Eve summoned Moby and Remy, preparing a combat stance.

"State your name."

Said man raised an eyebrow and shifted his feet, placing his cannon down.

"I don't wish to fight but wouldn't it be better if you said your name. This isn't your area anyway." He sat down on his cannon and looked Eve up and down.

With slight embarrassment, Eve enlarged Moby and sat on him. With a stroke of her hand, Electra appeared with a tray of two cups of Earl Grey tea. She served one cup to Chung and the other to Eve.

"My deepest apologies, my name is Eve, Queen of Nasods." Eve sipped her tea gracefully, glancing at the man who was also drinking the tea.

"It's no problem, my name is Chung, Prince of Hamel." Chung answered with a fast and faint smile.

_Royal, huh? _In silence the two just drank from their cups, taking in the scenery with some sweet tea.

"I have a few questions to ask." Eve began slowly, placing her cup of tea back on the plate.

Chung looked up from where he was getting a refill from Electra. He gave a quick nod and placed his cup of tea on his plate.

"How about we discuss this at Hamel's castle?"

Eve hid away the suspicion on her face and resumed a blank and emotionless face. With a quick nod, she sat up and placed the cup of tea on Electra's tray while Chung did so as well. While Electra disappeared, Chung began to lead the Nasod Queen to his castle...

* * *

Arriving in front of a large white gate where two guards stood, Chung opened it and ushered Eve inside. A blonde-haired lady came rushing out and immediatly tried to hug the prince.

"Chung~ Don't sneak out like that!" The lady scolded pouting because he didn't accept her hug.

Eve watched with slight amusement quickly noticing that Chung had ignored her and kept walking forward with a straight face. She introduced herself to the woman and hastily followed after, observing the surrounding area. Water flowed down from the castle's top in a small protective-like barrier while nature wrapped around the castle, creating a perfect illusion of a harmless area. A large white fountain stood a good yard away to her left while a training field on her right. In front of her laid four guards protecting a massive blue door, the entrance.

"Let's go," Chung didn't open the door, instead jumped over it, using his cannon as a prop.

_Analysis._

_Area check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve._

_Information in this era being transported to data base..._

_LOADING..._

_Trick Door, an delusional door created by Hamel to stop any intruders from entering. The correct way to enter is to jump over it. If the door is open, a black vortex will immediately suck in any enemies or intruders._

Eve quickly filed the data in to her memory chip and glided over the door, landing softly on her heels. Chung was waiting with an outstretched hand, the same blank expression on his face. Accepting the hand, Eve followed Chung down a series of hallways and paths. The walls were a rich oceanic blue with white outlining while the carpet was silver with a few golden decorations. Arriving in front of a transparent door, the Prince opened it, revealing a beautiful garden full of flowers of different kinds. Quickly, he allowed her in and closed the door.

"This way," Chung walked along a rose bush path with Eve on his trail.

They hurriedly arrived at a small garden with one white table and chairs in the middle. A fountain stood off not to far from the Queen's area, sprouting out water. Delicately, Eve walked forward and Electra appeared, pulling the chair out for her to sit on.

"You can ask me anything, now." Chung said quietly, slipping in to a chair himself and placing his hands on top of the table.

"Tea please, Electra." Eve softly made eye contact with Chung as Electra disappeared, "Very well then, what place is this?"

Electra appeared with a tray again except with Chai tea. She gracefully placed two cups of tea on to the table, bowing before backing off and waiting for more orders. Eve picked up her cup and took a small sip, allowing the flavor and aroma to enter her body.

"It is Hamel, the water country." Chung also picked up the tea, quickly taking a sip.

"...Do you know of a country called Altera?" At this question, Chung narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Altera was the flying country of Nasods, around 100 years ago it was attacked suddenly, allowing it's demise to come."

_100 years ago...? How long have I've been asleep for? _Eve nodded as well, her golden eyes dimming slightly. The blue gem on her forehead that shined so brightly, had completely died out.

"I see... That means you must know about me, correct? I am the Nasod Queen of Altera." Chung nodded at this, taking this information calmly.

"I have a favor to ask," Eve placed her cup of tea down and folded her hands, her eyes closing.

"Anything."

"This may sound rushed but... If you will... I would like to return to Altera for inspections of my country. As Queen I must figure out what caused this chaos and revive my country once more."

Chung stopped drinking his tea and glanced up at the determined Queen. Eve evenly stared back, slowly lifting the cup of tea to her lips. Placing the cup back on to the table, Chung folded his hands.

"Are you sure?" He stared in to the light brown liquid, watching from the corner of his eyes for any facial expression.

Eve remained collected and took another sip, blowing out the steam softly.

"I am sure, Prince of Hamel Chung."

"Very well then, we set out tomorrow, Queen of Nasods Eve."

* * *

Snuggle : Hopefully it isn't rushed QAQ

Eve : I am truly unhappy with you Snuggle :c

Snuggle : What I do? D:

Chung : She's embarrassed that she's with me! :D

~Pokemon Battle~

Eve uses Death Slap

It is very effective.

Chung is knocked out.

~Pokemon Battle Over~

Eve : -sips tea-

Raven : -strikes hot and epic pose- Please R&R beautiful~

Snuggle : . x . -slaps Raven-

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	2. Chapter 2 Two Lonely Pasts

Snuggle : Sorry about the misunderstandings in the jobs xD

I was going to have you guys figure the out and then reward you with a one-shot of your own plot xD

So yes Snowflakes ^^

Chung : Deadly Chaser

Eve : Code Battle Seraph

You got those right *^* You can PM me about the one-shots or you can skip the prize I don't mind xD

Everyone : Let the chapter begin~

* * *

The Nasod Queen sat on her comfy white bed that was given from Chung. The walls were the same oceanic blue with white out lining from the hall ways but the floor was a diamond-like marble. On the right side of the room was a window with blue curtains and a small closet for clothes. On the left side was a huge drawer with her cup of tea. A small knock vibrated through the room as Chung's voice came in.

"Eve, are you ready?"

Eve sat up and fixed up her new dress, it was the same lace white one but with white and pink stockings. On her head laid a blue translucent crown and she had white heel boots. Electra appeared and took the cup of tea, placing it on her tray before bowing and disappearing once more.

"I am ready," Eve opened the door and stepped out in to the hallway.

Chung was in a light white robe with blue outlining, some dark blue pants, and regular shoes. He still had that dangerous looking cannon in his hands with two silver pistols at his sides. He turned around and walked off down the stairs with Eve trailing behind slowly.

"Sneaking out in the morning?" The lady from before said quietly as they reached the lobby.

Her waist-long blonde hair on her back as she sipped some coffee from a cup. Two white wing clips were in here hair as she wore a light green dress with wing attachments. On the other side of the table where she sat was a tanned man with black smooth hair. He had a white robe with fur on and a scar on his right cheek.

"Chung is merely going to show me around town, it will be brief. I do not believe we are sneaking out." Eve answered smoothly, careful to leave out Altera's investigation.

Chung continued with the same blank expression, leading Eve to the door. _She's smart, careful to not leak any information out. Perhaps she will be a great help to Hamel. _The prince jumped over the door by propelling himself with his cannon. Eve glided over, falling down to the ground gently.

"We're going to have to take a boat." The Prince said casually, taking Eve's small hands in to his.

"Onii-chan...?" A soft and melodious voice came from the back as the Queen turned around.

There stood a small little girl with two purple pig-tails, around fives years of age. A elemental wand was in her hand while a white, pink, and purple robe was on her body. A small purple skirt wrapped around her waist as knee-high purple stockings and short white boots decorated her legs. The little girl was hugging a small white bunny bear in her arms as she looked innocently at Chung.

"Aisha...! Shh, how come your up so early?" Chung squatted down to the little girl and patted her head softly.

His cold and blank expression turning in to a soft and kind one, as Aisha tugged on to his shirt.

"Where are you going...?" She cocked her head to the side, her bright amethyst eyes looking curiously at Eve.

"Somewhere... Onii-chan will be back soon," Chung said softly, a gentle smile coming on to his features.

This was Eve's first time seeing the Prince smile, she hid her shock behind the blank mask. It was dazzling, almost mezmerising, luring the Queen in. Just then another voice joined in as a red-haired boy came running up to Aisha.

"S-sorry Chung... She just started to run... and then teleported..." He panted, hands on his knees as he looked at Chung with guilt.

Chung waved it off with his hands as he picked Aisha up and handed her over to the boy. The boy nodded his thanks and turned around, poking Aisha in the forehead as he scolded her. Aisha pouted and started to playfully struggle in his arms, the boy laughing as he started to run off.

"I apologize for asking but who were those two?" Eve asked.

"Let us talk on the boat." Chung's normal cold and emotionless face came back as he resumed a proper stance and speach.

Eve raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as she followed the Prince to the dock.

* * *

"So which boat were you thinking of taking!" The cicerone laughed, patting his huge belly as he smoked on a cigar.

Chung pointed to the closest boat to his right. The man nodded with a huge smile and trudged over, pulling the rope off a wooden pole. He glanced at Eve before looking back at Chung.

"Your girlfriend?"

Chung shook his head, hiding his embarrassment. Eve looked around the dock, focusing out in to the vast sea that laid before her. It was almost quiet without the chatter of the citizens behind her. A cool wind brushed against her silver locks as Chung climbed up the wooden stairs to the boat. Eve trailed behind slowly, making sure to check the surroundings for any enemies or spys.

_Surrounding check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve._

_System check complete._

_Danger Percentage : Zero_

Soon enough she made it to the smooth floor, walking over to the railings and placing her arms on them. Chung waved good bye to the man and took the steering wheel, floating outwards. It was quiet, only the soothing waves of the ocean and the squawking birds sounded out.

"You wanted to know about the two people you just met?" Chung said quietly, removing his hands from the wheel.

Eve jerked up from his sudden voice and looked at him quizzically.

"O-Oh! Yes! My apologies, I was dozing off for quite a bit." Chung chuckled at her answer, giving a warm feeling to flow in to her systems.

"The litte girl you met was Aisha, my little sister."

"Your little sister? I do not see how, you have nothing common in the physical form."

"She's not really my little sister. I found her on a cold winter night, she was on a bridge alone with nothing but a shirt and skirt."

Eve suddenly felt very pitiful to the little girl she saw before. Chung continued with a distant look in his eyes.

"Back then her eyes didn't shine like they do today. She was very quiet when I took her in, not answering to any of our questions. She always liked to distant herself from us and didn't eat very much."

"I see..."

"Later on she got kidnapped by a person named Speka. That's when we found out all about her past and sufferings." Chung said softly, looking down sadly, "She was cursed and hated by her parents, all because she had amethyst eyes. In her village, everyone thought that purple eyes were cursed but in Hamel, it was a sign of 'good luck'. So she ran away to here."

"That's..." Eve didn't know how to reply back, for once she was at lost for words.

"Once we knew about her past, she seemed to brighten up a bit. All because of a person named Elsword." Chung continued, a small smile etching up his face, "Elsword's that red-headed boy you met."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to know about Elsword?"

"Of course." Eve replied back, nodding her head.

"Elsword once had a sister named Elesis, the head of the royal Velder Kingdom Knight. One day she ventured out to put an end to this demon king called Scar of the Demon Relm and never returned. He joined us to search for his sister and for the El of Ruben."

Eve nodded her head, processing the information she received in to her memory files. She let out a rare but emotionless smile before turning back to look at the sparkling ocean. From the back she could hear Chung sighing before resuming his position of steering. _A family of unique people and different pasts... How interesting..._

* * *

Snuggle : I'm going to try the answering Review thingies xD

_**xSnowflakesx** - _Thanks for reading my stories as usual xD Yes you figured out Chung's and Eve's *^* So send me that PM anytime, I think I can find the area :D Yesh, all the information will be revealed later on in the story *^*

_**sOdAPopgrl133** - _There is alot of Cheve's stories now xD Definitely lol Yesh, I'm swapping personality's now xD Chung's the hard to communicate one and Eve's the normal royal talker ^^ I try making my chapters longer but it's super hard for me qq I'm sorry Dx

Elsword : Your answers to their reviews are so short . - .

Snuggle : -snaps fingers- Kasaii!

Kasaii : Okie ^^~ Sorry Elsword :D

Elsword : NOOO!

Snuggle : I like how I made Aisha's past c:

Aisha : Why am I five years old? . o .

Snuggle : I always saw Aisha as the youngest out of the group so yeah xD

Eve : Do R&R -holds out cup of tea before drinking-

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!

P.S Sorry that I don't review your guys story x.x I like reading on my phone xD...

But when I review on my phone, sometimes it just doesn't come up qq


	3. Chapter 3 New Experiences

Spirify : Yay for Chapter Two :D

Sorry if it took long for me to upload Dx

Well I hope you enjoy anyway xD

**Disclaimer :** I own -shot by KOG people-

Everyone : She doesn't own Elsword or any of their characters only this story.

* * *

The cool sea breeze of the early morning brushed silvery locks in to the back of the female. Her honey gold eyes staring out in to the vast sea and the sun that was just coming up over the horizon. The soft squawking of birds could be heard a good distance away as Chung was still in front of the steering wheel. All was quiet in this peaceful morning. A quiet sigh floated away from Eve's mouth as she closed her eyes.

"Are you tired? You may sleep in the cabin if you so wish." Chung said, looking over to the silver-haired female who in return shook her head.

"No... It's not that..." Eve bit her bottom lip, her eyes opening, "I am just... a little bit afraid of what I may see..."

Chung stayed quiet, his hands skillfully turning the wheel to the left. The gentle rhythm of the waves pushing the ship forward in small swaying motions. Moby and Remy flitted nervously around Eve, obviously sensing danger somewhere.

"Stop that, Moby, Remy." The silver-haired female commanded harshly, her eyes glaring at them.

The two drones disobeyed the command, continuing to fly around wildly. Chung glanced up from the wheel, his eyes watching.

_Surrounding check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve._

_Surrounding check finished._

_Danger Percent : 40%_

_Opponents coming from Southern Area._

_Identifying enemy..._

Eve's eyes were filled with pictures and data on the enemy. She pulled her hand upwards, a translucent blue keyboard appearing. Typing on it, she began to research.

_Large snake-like beings with multiple sharp canines._

_Body is structured like an electric eel with hard skin._

_Weakest point are the eyes._

_It has incredible speed along with agility._

The Nasod Queen, pressed another button on the keyboard pulling up another blue screen with even more data and information on the creature. _Interesting, it's one of the guardians of an area called Sunken Resiam. Did we perhaps intrude on it's territory? _Chung watched Eve quickly type away while pulling up multiple screens.

"Prince of Hamel Chung, did we perhaps enter an area called _'Sunken Resiam'_?" The silver-haired female asked quietly, her eyes coming over to stare in to his cerulean ones.

"Indeed we did, why do you ask?" Chung replied back with a blank face.

"Apparently my checking's on the surroundings has identified a threat approaching us from the south. It is the guardian of an area called Sunken Resiam." Eve showed him her blue screen with the picture of the creature, "It's name is **Coral Serpent.**"

The prince's eyes widened as the name was said. His eyebrows furrowed down while he turned back to steering. Eve titled her head to the side but said nothing and continued checking for how long it was gonna take for the serpent to make it here.

"Approximately in three minutes, it will be here. Shall I put up a El Generator Shield?" She questioned as her eyes flicked from screen to screen.

"No, that will not be necessary." Chung replied, eyes cool and his body calm and collected.

The Nasod Queen paused in her actions and looked at the prince. Trusting his words, she turned all the screens off and watched patiently. Swiftly, Chung turned the wheel make the ship make a sharp turn to the right. The water splashed up high, slightly drenching Eve. Though she didn't mind, she was intrigued by his actions.

"One minute left."

A small smirk twitched up on his lips as he let go of the wheel completely, watching for the serpent. As the last second pasted, a large body of water blew up as the **Coral Serpent **appeared. It flew down at tremendous speed allowing a large wave of water to rock the boat over to the side by a bit. The silver-haired female clutched on to the railings, shutting her eyes close tightly. Gentle arms wrapped around her waist as Chung's voice whispered in her ears soothingly. The next thing she felt was being pulled up in to the air. Her eyes snapped open to see the boat smashed and toppled on the side.

"W-what...?" The Nasod Queen saw that her and the prince were in the air, being propelled by his cannon, "C-Chung?"

"I apologize but the ride to Altera might be a bit bumpy." Chung replied as they started to fall down.

Eve held on to his shirt tightly, her eyes squeezing close as they started to fall. Immediately, her shoes touched slimy skin making her almost slip if it wasn't for Chung.

"Thank you for the ride, Coral Serpent." The prince patted the back of the serpent as it started to swim forward.

Eve panted, her legs trembling a bit as she watched herself be carried. She glared at Chung and slapped him softly.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The **Coral Serpent **does not like any boats in it's territory. It always breaks them down but it means no harm because to apologize it carries you to your destination." Chung placed a hand on where she slapped him while explaining.

"This is ridiculous!" Eve frowned, feeling the sea breeze brush her dress and hair as the serpent sped up.

A small bump made her squeak and hold on to Chung's shirt even tighter. The prince smiled slightly and held her up as they continued forward. The queen blushed a bit out of embarrassment and tried to hide her face by burying it in his chest.

* * *

In the distance stood a small little island while in the sky stood the true island of Altera. Immediately past memories flew up in to Eve's mind as she waited anxiously. Chung, feeling her tense up, squeezed her shoulder's for comfort. The serpent quickly made it there, dropping them off.

"Thank you," Chung said again, patting it's head.

Eve stepped on to the island, looking at the scattered debris and broken blue capsules that teleport you to Altera. Instantly her memory files popped up allowing all the memories to be remembered once more. Shaking her head gentle, the silver-haired girl walked up to the first capsule doing a check on it's power remaining.

_Capsule check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve._

_LOADING..._

_El Power Percentage : 1%_

_Energy percentage : 0%_

_Ability to teleport percentage : 5%_

She sighed as the data was loaded in to her data chip, moving towards the next capsule. Interested, Chung placed a hand on to the capsule Eve was at a few minutes ago, looking at the technology made by the nasods.

"Chung, do not press anything. If one button is pressed incorrectly, it could lead to self-destruct or security will come up." The Nasod Queen stated plainly, her systems checking the next capsule.

Chung pulled his hand away noticing a light blue light while in the middle stood a pulsing green light.

"All the capsules are low on El energy." Eve frowned, going to the next capsule.

"Eve, perhaps this one will work?" Chung waved his hand over to the capsule with a pulsing green gem on top.

The blue light was from the capsule itself giving off a faint hue. Eve glided over, more screens popping up for the check. She waved her hand over the gem seeing it pulse as long as an object is in front of it. Next she placed a hand on top of the screen door, making the hue of blue grow brighter.

_Capsule check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve._

_LOADING..._

_El Power Percentage : 80%_

_Energy percentage : 60%_

_Ability to teleport percentage : 80%_

"This one will work, well done Chung." Eve nodded, sliding the door open for him, "Please step in."

Chung hesitated but seeing the look from Eve's face he slipped in reluctantly. The silver-haired female closed the door, multiple darker blue screens popping up on to the capsule's screen. A translucent blue keyboard came out for her to type in.

"Are you prepared, Prince of Hamel Chung?" She asked quietly, typing in keywords and passwords.

"Of course." Chung replied back blankly, though in reality he was quite scared.

Eve pressed the last button, watching him disappear with a blinding light. She sighed and slipped in next, shutting the door close. Typing in the pass and keyword again, she hesitated at the last button. Was she really willing to go look at her city? Perhaps it was to early? With a bit more determination, the silver-haired girl took a breath and pressed the button, her eyes closing shut tightly. In a second she felt air beneath her feet and in the next was hard ground. Snapping her eyes open, the sight that greeted her immediately made her feel nauseous. Chung was already out of the capsule, waiting for her.

"Eve...?" He said, tilting his head to the side as Eve slipped out shakily.

"Ah... My apologies, let us continue..." Eve breathed heavily, stumbling over to him.

Chung raised an eyebrow but said nothing, looking at the ruins of Altera. The buildings were crushed and on the floor laid countless broken nasods. There was still smoke from a fire that burned it down. The trees were dead and the use to be lush green grass was nothing but dry soil.

"Please do be cautious of security, they might still be up." Eve commented quietly, kneeling down before a nasod and touching a gem in the middle.

_What happened to the Ponggos...? _The silver-haired female brushed a lock of silver hair out of the way, standing up and looking around. A cold solemn wind blew by as Chung touched an old relic of a building. He confiscated a piece, having a simple idea that it might lead to what happened 100 years ago. Accidentally, his shoes touched a security laser erupting a large ringing to sound throughout the area. Eve kept a straight face, grabbing his hands while running. Exploding up from the ground, stood old and moss filled nasods.

"I apologize for the ruckus I have created." Chung apologized blandly, running with her while aiming a pistol at one of the heads of the nasods.

"It is fine, even the Prince of Hamel wouldn't figure out the areas in which all the lasers are hidden." Eve replied back emotionless, firing a condense particle ray at a row of security nasods.

Chung bit his lip and released his hand from her grip, pulling out another pistol before shooting. Eve sent three large electron balls to the right before whipping around to the left and sending a spiraling triangle. _I mustn't destroy all my people... _

"Chung, please do not fight anymore. Escape by running." She shouted as she pulled at his hand and started running faster.

Chung stumbled after, placing his pistols back in place. Breaking through branches and tree's in the way they continued forward with the nasods hot on their trail. Making random turns, Eve continued, looking backwards once in a while. Seeing a small opening in the front, she sped up only to gasp and pause quickly, Chung bumping in to her in the back. The two were at the cliff of Altera with the nasods catching up and spreading around them in a circle.

"What shall we do now, Eve...?" Chung whispered as they backed up slowly from being pressured by the security.

Eve bit her bottom lip, feeling the heel of her boot touch the edge. The prince, seeing her anxiously trying to figure out a method did a risky trick. He grabbed her hand and jumped back. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pressed her head in to his chest to hide her from the view. Eve felt a flare of fear shoot up her systems making her struggle to look.

"Don't look..." Chung whispered in to her ear, feeling the air whip them as they started to fall at incredible speed.

Eve listened to his command, slamming her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**Will I die here...?**_

* * *

Spirify : Hooray, cliff-hanger :D

Eve : If you kill me, I will murder you Spiri.

Spirify : O.O -cough- you -cough- will -cough- maybe -cough- die -cough cough-

Chung : -evil aura- Spiri...

Spirify : I... I CAN'T SAY.. IT MIGHT BE A SPOILER DX

Congratulations for Night Watcher to come out~ :D

Anyway, answer to reviews . w .

**xSnowflakesx - **I hope you like the story I wrote for you! :D And yes you guessed those classes correct but... whoever writes them in the reviews gets the one-shot xD You like Chung in this story? :D I always wanted to see him hardcore and hard to talk with xD

**williamboyx - **Aisha isn't a high mage Dx I'm sorry . x . All the classes would be in their 2nd jobs xD Elsword isn't a sword knight either . x . There like the 2nd jobs of those though xD... Glad you like the plot ;D

Night Watcher : Please R&R dears~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	4. Chapter 4 Knowledge

Spirify : This chapter has 2,890 words without the extra wordings :o

Yay~ It's long :D

Eve : If I die... -pulls out rail gun-

Spirify : I know, I know D:

Chung : Spirify... -pulls out a rail gun and goes over to Eve-

Aisha : Calm down guys o-o

Elsword : Yeah o.o

Spirify : Let the chapter begin~!

* * *

Eve felt the air nip at her neck and whip her hair upwards as she and Chung continued to fall down. Chung was apparently very calm, his eyes looking at the water area bellow them. Tightening his grip, the prince pulled out his cannon and aimed.

"What are you doing?!" Eve shouted as he shot a missle in to the ocean, allowing a burst of water to shoot up high and drench them both.

"Watch.."Chung answered as the **Coral Serpent **appeared, swirling the water around in to a tornado.

The fall ended with splash as the two fell in to the ocean, the water wrapping them in to a protective grasp. Eve held her breath, her grip on Chung being lost as she was pulled up forcefully. As she broke through the surface, she took a big gulp of air, one hand wound around her waist. She coughed, opening her eyes to see Chung sitting with one hand slumped against one knee on the serpent. Just then did she realized that she was sitting on water.

"W-what...?" The silver-haired started as she stood up wobbly, her whole body soaked.

"I apologize for the sudden jump." Chung said slowly as he stood up and held one hand out for her.

_I lost the relic... I don't think I can go back if the security is still up... _He thought as Eve took his hand and stood on the serpent. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling off and thought long and hard about what he saw. _Who knew Altera had such high technology... And to not share it with the world...It must have been something very important to them... _The ride back to Hamel was quiet as Eve didn't say a world or made a sound while Chung was thinking hard.

* * *

"Welcome back~!" Rena greeted them as they entered through the gates.

"I'm back, " Chung replied without even a glance, jumping over the door and in.

Eve bowed and followed after, gliding over and landing with the tap of her heels. Aisha came running up to Chung with a bright smile, her eyes shining with delight as Chung picked her up with a smile.

"Onii-chan!" She laughed as Chung threw her up before catching her and repeating it.

"Aisha, have you been good while Onii-chan was away?" He poked her in the forehead lightly while patting her smooth violet locks.

"Oh, she's been good, yeah..." Elsword came up with a distressed face.

His hair was spiked up in a natural way with hints of black in it. A sleeve-less black shirt with red stripes covered his top area while spiky black and red swords wrapped around his waist line. His pants were black with silver and white while he wore black and red shoes. There was this menacing aura about him that creeped Eve out a bit as well. He suddenly made a quick snatch at Aisha which Chung dodged swiftly and walked away.

"Chung! Give her to me..!" Elsword complained lightly while trying to catch up.

"No, I'm playing with her today." Chung replied as he walked up the stairs.

Eve followed after the three curiously, watching as Elsword made another snatch for Aisha in which Chung dodged swiftly. She watched Elsword keep trying as they made their way to the prince's room. Aisha jumped out of Chung's hand and dived in to his bed, snuggling under the covers. The red-head immediately made a leap for her only to be knocked down by Chung.

"What did Aisha even do, Elsword?" Chung sighed while watching her pout.

"I didn't do anything!" The mage retorted while snuggling deeper.

"Yeah right! I remembered you drawing on my face while I was sleeping!" Elsword said exasperatedly, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Let's not fight in front of our guest, shall we?" Chung said, grabbing Eve's hand and bringing her over to Aisha, "Aisha, this is Eve, Eve this is Aisha."

"Hello Miss Eve." Aisha said politely, crawling out of bed and doing a bow.

"Hello, Aisha." Eve replied blandly, bowing as well.

"I'm Elsword, nice to meet ya." Elsword held his hand out for a handshake.

Eve took it and shook gently, nodding slightly as her attention was brought back to Chung as he tickled Aisha. The little girl laughed and tried prying his hands away only to fail miserable. The prince was smiling as he continued to torture her with tickles.

"Ahh...! I'm sorry... haha! Please stop!" Aisha giggled as she fell on to the bed.

"Are you really sorry, Aisha?" Chung teased as he brushed a hand through her hair.

"Yes.. I'm sorry..." She panted as the last of her laughs died out.

The Nasod Queen finally realized why he was playing with Aisha. She brought him out of his thoughts and eased the tension from his muscles. Just from a quick look-over his muscles had relaxed and the hard line on his face turned in to a gentle smile. Aisha pouted and made a dive for his side, probably trying to tickle him as well.

"You don't get to...!" Chung made a dash to the side and quickly tickled the little girl.

Aisha gasped and fall back, making a desperate claw at his hand. She giggled as Elsword frowned and gave a hard pat on the back to Chung.

"What's up my man, you usual don't torture her this much." Chung paused in his action, only to get toppled down by Aisha jumping on him.

"What do you mean, Elsword?" He questioned slightly as he patted the little mage's back.

"Let's talk in my room." The swordsmen picked Aisha up and handed her over to Eve, "Play with her for now."

Eve took the little girl and watched the blank face appear on Chung's face again as he stood up with Elsword. Aisha watched sadly as the two exited the room, leaping out of the Nasod Queen's arms before facing her.

"Let's get to know each other, okay?" She smiled brightly, jumping up and down with her pig-tails.

"Very well then, Aisha." Eve sat down on the bed and faced the happy little girl.

"When were you born?"

"I was created a few hundred years ago by the Nasod King."

"Ohh, how old are you?"

"Judging by the era this time is in, I'm approximately 323 years old."

"You look so young! What's your favorite color?"

"Color? Achromatic."

"Achrowatic? What's that?"

"Achromatic, it's a neutral color such as black, white, or grey."

"But those aren't bright!" Aisha pouted and climbed on to the bed as well, sitting next to the queen.

"Must they be bright?" Eve questioned.

"Well no but... You can't always be with the dark colors. Do you like pink?"

"Pink. Let me research this color you speak of." Eve brought data up in to his eyes allowing a bright color to unfold before her.

It immediately interested her choice as she looked it over.

"I have just had my data pull up a picture of this 'Pink', it does interest me for it's bright. If I must say so in human terms, then this color is quite beautiful."

"So you do like pink!" For the rest of the day, Eve and Aisha talked about what they share in common, or what is different between them.

* * *

"What might you need, Elsword?" Chung said quietly as he sat on the red-head's bed with his legs crossed.

"Cut the act, Chung. What's bothering you?" Elsword said cooly, his back pressed against the door.

"Bothering me? I have nothing particularly bothering me at the moment."

"Stop Chung, your around me. No need to be all formal." The swordsmen rolled his eyes his arms crossing over his chest.

"Like I said before Elsword, nothing in particularly is bothering me." The blonde-haired male refused to tell his friend, keeping together the act of a emotionless face.

Elsword sighed a brushed a hand through his hair **(A/N. Your cue to squeal fangirls!)**. Chung sighed as well, standing up and walking towards the door. Just as he reached for the door knob, Elsword whispered in to his ear.

_"Eve's just like you isn't she? She lost her memories as well." _

Chung froze as the words were spoken, a chill crawling up his spine as Elsword's friendly aura turned in to a serious one. He hid his fear behind the mask, opening the door quietly and exiting, wanting only to play with Aisha._ I can't worry them, for now Aisha's my only choice of relaxation... _He quickly made it back to his room, opening the door to find Eve and the little mage chatting.

"Oh! Welcome back, Onii-chan!" Aisha chirped, hopping off the bed and running towards him, "Miss Eve and I talked lots!"

"Yes, it was quite unusual for the questions she asked me. It was not necessary but Aisha has told me information on herself. Perhaps it will be for the best since we need data on each other for combat." Eve nodded slightly as Chung walked over and sat down on the bed, Aisha on his lap.

"I see, what did you talk about to Miss Eve here, Aisha?" Chung questioned, playing with her soft hair.

"Let's see... Colors! Oh! And when she was born to! Miss Eve said she was 323 years old!" The little girl said excitedly, her eyes beaming up in to cerulean eyes.

Chung chuckled at her answer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Do you want to sleep with Onii-chan today instead of Els-nii?"

Aisha nodded enthusiastically looking over to Eve.

"Can Miss Eve sleep with us to?"

"Aisha, that's not good! You can't tell a quest to sle-"

"It is fine, I do not mind. I find this little girl particularly interesting. I will rest with you and her if you do not mind at all."

"Oh... Very well." Chung nodded hesitantly, placing his chin on top of Aisha's head.

Aisha squealed in happiness, her smile turning much brighter then it already was. She rocked back in forth in Chung's arms, her head resting on to his chest.

"Sleepy?" He questioned quietly.

The mage nodded numbly, her eyes trying hard to not flutter close. Chung rocked her in his arms, playing with her soft and smooth locks.

"Time for dinner~!" Rena busted through the room, awakening the sleep-deprived mage.

Yawning Aisha stretched, wrapping an arm around Chung's neck as he stood up and carried her down to the lobby, Eve trailing behind. Rena followed after with a smile, a glint of evilness in her eyes as she stared at Eve and Chung. _They'll make such a cute couple~! Time to start my plan~! Raven better help or I'll crush his neck... _Her aura turned to one of a murder for a second till she changed it back quickly. The four made it to the dinning room where the man with black sleek hair sat, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes where closed.

"Raven~! Help me carry out the dishes~!" Rena said cheerfully as she skipped in to the kitchen.

The said man sighed, standing up and following after quietly. A slight glimpse of a nasod arm showed itself to Eve yet she blinked, thinking it was her imagination. Chung sat down on one of the chairs, putting Aisha in the one next to it as Elsword emerged and took the seat next to Aisha. Eve took the seat next to Chung, patiently awaiting for the food that was going to arrive soon. The first dish to appear was a Beef Stroganoff, a combination of beef, mushrooms, and sour cream. On the other hand of the cheery elf was Delmonico Steak, a tender strip of usually boneless top loin, with Delmonico Potatoes, a boiled, buttered potatoes sprinkled with parsley and lemon juice. As she placed the plates down, Raven emerged with Lobster Newberg, a chunk of lobster sautéed in butter and served in a sauce of cream and egg flavored with paprika and sherry. On his other hand was Caesar Salad, a salad of romaine lettuce, anchovies, coddled egg, lemon juice, grated Parmesan cheese, and garlic-flavored croutons tossed with a garlic vinaigrette flavored with Worcestershire sauce.

"Don't eat yet! Let me get out the desserts too!" Rena stated, most of it to Elsword.

She quickly ran back in to the kitchen, emerging later with Creame Puffs with Dark-Chocolate Sauce, a creame puff with melted dark chocolate on top and a creamy whipping cream in the middle. On her other hand laid Chocolate Peanut Butter Pudding, a delicate chocolate pudding garnished with peanuts, on the inside of the pudding were a few spots of peanut butter to give it a nice taste.

"Alright, the meal first and then the desserts!" She ordered, placing the plates down and smacking Elsword's hand away.

Elsword grumbled but didn't talk back, eagerly cutting a piece of the Beef Stroganoff and placing it on his plate. He bite in happily, allowing the great taste to slosh itself on to his tongue. Chung grabbed a plate for himself, cutting off a piece of the Lobster Newber, Delmonico Steak, and Caesar Salad before handing it over to Aisha who thanked him and started to eat. Eve looked at the dished before her, quietly thinking about which one she wanted. She took a plate and elegantly cutted a piece from the Beef Stroganoff, Delmonico Steak, Lobster Newber, and Caesar Salad. Starting with the steak, she cutted a piece off, popping in to her mouth to greet a delicious taste on to her tongue.

"This is very delicious Rena, you are a talented cook."

Rena blushed at the comment, a soft smile coming on to her features.

"Thank you, Eve~"

The big family ate in peace, the maids once in a while coming over to switch their plates so they could have more. As they finished the main course Elsword finally was able to eat the dessert. He happily accepted the new plate the maid gave and grabbed one of the Creame Puffs with Dark-Chocolate Sauce. Eve silently took the Peanut Butter Pudding along with the cream puff, cutting a piece off before placing it in her mouth. A tangy flavor of peanut butter and chocolate brought a sense of heaven on to Eve's tongue as she continued to eat. Aisha and Elsword were stuffing their faces full of the desserts. Chung had been continuously wiping the sauce off Aisha's mouth and scolding her for eating so dirtily.

"Ehehehe~ Sorry!" The mage apologized, grinning.

Rena giggled and Raven laughed lightly, watching with a cup of water in their hands. Elsword was grinning as well as Eve watched with no particularly interest. _Why do they find this amusing? It is nothing more but non elegant eating, it isn't something to be 'laughing' about. _She frowned slightly, confused at a human's action. Rena scooted her seat over next to Eve and whispered in to her ear.

"Is it true you don't have emotions~?"

"Of course, a nasod can not have emotions. It is a unnecessary thing in combat and will only get in the way. Such as a mission, if emotions got in the way, a human might not fulfill their mission, beaming them useless and should be discard away as humans call it 'trash'."

"Oh Eve~ You are sometimes so smart yet so dumb at the same time~!" Rena squealed happily.

"I believe that would be called rude in human terms? May I ask of how I am so 'smart' yet so 'dumb' at the same time?"

"Listen, emotions can make you feel something you've never felt. It could achieve greater success if you have emotions!"

"I see, then I have a question. Why are you laughing at something that isn't amusing? Even if she does stain her face it doesn't mean you laugh, something as that could be easily rid of, yet you humans find it entertaining."

"We are laughing because it's silly!"

"I will never understand you." The silver-haired female sighed.

Elsword grinned at Aisha as she rested her head against her chair., her eyelid's becoming heavy. Chung sighed and picked her up, looking at Eve. The Nasod Queen understand ed the message immediately, standing up to follow after as the two made their way upstairs.

"Good night~" Rena called from downstairs as they opened the door to Chung's room.

The prince slipped inside and placed Aisha on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Eve went to the other side of the bed, next to Aisha. Quietly, she climbed on and laid down as Chung slept on the other side of Aisha. He lightly patted her head, till the quiet breathing of the mage sounded through out the room. Piercing cerulean eyes closed slightly as Eve watched the scene play out before her. _Why do we seem like a family? _She closed her eyes as well, shutting her programs off.

* * *

Spirify : Like it? :D I don't think I described the sweets to well lol

So I guess no one guessed the classes this time?

Oh well, still can try on this one~

**krikanalo - **It looks great? :D

**kanpekinashi - **Glad you find it captivating c: Become a Cheve lover~ -uses magic- Chung hardcore xD I always thought he needed this kind of attitude once in a while :D Yush, Eve has emotion, but she still defies i Giant pillow thing? Nope. Water thingy. Yush . w .

**xSnowflakesx - **Aisha's is hard? xD Here's a hint, the 2nd job of High Mage . w . Hooray for Night Watcher and here comes Veteran Commander lolol I hope it will be a happy ending o ^ o -stares at your awesome story- I was going to make them die together happily, even though they weren't really in love xD But then I thought it would be a horrible story since I didn't explain the riddles yet lol


	5. Chapter 5 Mornings Begin Like This

Spirify : This is basically like a filler chapter xD

Couldn't think of anything to write but enjoy :D

Everyone : Let the chapter begin~

* * *

The morning sun glimmered through the crack in the curtains, beaming over the sleeping couple. Eve was already awake, her programs doing it's daily check on her systems.

_System check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve..._

_System check finished, all files in place._

_Memory Files : All GREEN_

_Battle Files : All GREEN_

As the checks finished, golden eyes opened and viewed the little girl and male in front of her. Aisha was still sleeping, her breathing sounding through out the room. Chung was also asleep, his emotionless face peaceful and at ease as his arms tightened around the mage. Eve laid up and got out of bed without a sound, brushing her hair back in place with her hands. She quietly moved the curtains out of the way, opening the grand window and letting a cool breeze to float in to the room. The scenery outside was beautiful, waterfalls flowed down from the castle's top as white bridges were seen with citizens on top of them. The sun was peaking over the horizon and rising slowly.

"What a beautiful kingdom..." The Nasod Queen breathed as she walked over to the door that lead to the balcony.

Eve opened it softly and slipped outside, walking over to the rails so she could stare out in to the area. Placing her hands on the cool metal, she closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair and strapped lace dress. The door was closed gently by the wind, but that sound was enough to stir the prince awake. Chung yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing over at the sleeping girl. _Where's Eve...? _He got up as quiet as he could and looked at the door leading to the balcony. _Over there? _Swiftly, he opened the door without a sound and was greeted with a lovable scene. The sun made her white skin glow as her silver hair floated with the wind. The dress that flowed with the wind make the girl before him even more elegant.

"Good morning, Eve." Chung said as he walked towards her.

Eve turned around and pulled a silver lock behind her ear.

"Good morning, Chung."

The silver-haired female turned back around, her honey eyes scanning the city of Hamel. Water wrapped around the country as lush green grass and trees filled the rest of the empty spots. In the middle stood the bustling city, early morning risers doing their daily things.

"Hamel is a simply a elegant country. If only Altera could stand be at peace like it was before..." She sighed sadly, turning around and walking past the prince.

Chung didn't even notice that his actions had took over as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Eve flinched at the sudden action, her body tense.

"C-Chung? What is the p-problem?"

"Are you saddened?" He whispered in to her ear, resting his chin on top of her hair.

"O-Of course not! I am merely disappointed at why Altera had fallen so heavily!" Eve bit her bottom lip as she cried out those words.

Chung peered at her face from the side, his eyes unwavering. His blonde hair tickling her cheek as the Nasod Queen blushed lightly, turning her head to the other side slightly. He released her and walked back in to the room. Eve sighed as the warmth in her skin was left so quickly. She hesitantly went back in, watching the mage arise with sleepy eyes.

"Ah... Morning Onii-chan and Miss Eve~..." Aisha yawned softly, rubbing her eyes gently.

"Good morning, Aisha." Chung replied as he opened his closet and pulled out a white suit with a blue tie.

Walking towards the bathroom, he slipped the door open and entered, shutting the door close in the process. Eve let out a soft sigh and went towards the other door, leading to the hallway.

"I will be changing in my room."

With those words, she opened it quietly and exited, closing the door in the process. Her feet tapped lightly against the marble floors as she turned a corner. The doors were evenly separated and the color of them was able to identify the person in it. The green door was Rena, the red door was Elsword's, the purple door was Aisha's, and the black door was Raven. Eve recognized her door when she saw a faint hint of pink in front of her. Speeding up her footsteps, she opened the door and entered. Going towards a light blue closet near her bed on the left side of the room, Eve opened it and pulled out a lace white dress with pink out linings and floral designs. That's when her to drones appeared and flitted around her.

"Hello, Moby, Remy. How are you fairing in this room?" The two drones nodded and did a circle around her before landing on her shoulders.

The silver-haired nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Good morning, Eve, Chung~" Rena said cheerfully from the kitchen as she flipped another pancake.

"Good morning." The two said in unison, taking a seat at the table.

"Morning Chung and Eve," Raven said without even looking up from his newspaper.

"Good morning." Eve replied back as she pulled Moby over and rubbed his head.

Along the quiet morning, a loud bang shook the castle walls as Aisha came running down with a pissed off Elsword hot on her trail. His entire body was soaked and he smelled quite bad.

"It wasn't me! Get away!" The little mage cried as she ran in circles around the table.

"Come back here Aisha! You're going to pay!" Elsword shouted as he held out his hands and picked up the speed.

"No! Why do you always blame me first?! It's not my fault your toilet exploded!" Aisha started to panic and before long, was teleporting everywhere.

Suddenly, the air in the room turned fifty degrees lower as a black aura wrapped itself around Rena. She turned around and smiled sweetly, fangs visibly in her mouth. All activity paused in it's action as Elsword and Aisha sweat dropped.

_**"My my, isn't it quite loud this morning~?" **_Her smile grew wider as a frying pan appeared in her hand.

Chung and Raven coughed in their hands as Eve watched unfazed. Aisha proceeded to walk slowly to the door while Elsword blinked and watched with confusion.

"It's always loud?" He scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

In one second, Rena disappeared and appeared in front of Elsword, the frying pan smacking straight in to his face, sending him crashing through walls to the outside. A loud splash was heard as Elsword landed in the water surrounding the castle. Citizens didn't mind him since it usually happened, only some helped him out.

_**"Oops, my hand slipped," **_Rena turned towards Aisha who froze when she felt Rena's eyes pierce her back, _**"Where are you going, Aisha? It's time for you to eat breakfast."**_

Aisha laughed nervously and turned around slowly, teleporting in to Chung's lap and burying her head in to his shirt. Chung sighed and patted her back before looking at Rena with calm eyes.

"Oh well, I guess I can forgive Aisha since she's still a child," Rena put the frying pan at her side and raised a finger to her lip, "Where did Elsword go?"

Raven coughed in his hand and looked at Rena, "Rena, I think you should go check on the pancakes..."

"Oh right!" Rena exclaimed as she walked back in to the kitchen.

"Safe...!" Aisha sighed as she climbed out of Chung's lap and sat in the chair next to him.

Raven chuckled and ruffled her head a little bit as he looked at the hole in the castle walls caused by Rena.

"I guess we're going to have to fix that again."

Chung sighed and rubbed his temples. Just then the door slammed open again as Elsword appeared, even more soaked. A large red spot was on his left cheek as he grumbled and shuffled back to his room. Aisha grinned at him sheepishly before swinging her legs back and forth and waiting for the breakfast. Eve was interested in this family, it was very unique. She let out a soft laugh and continued to pat Moby and Remy's head.

* * *

Spirify : Yeah... Oh well, enjoy the Rena kill moments :D

Rena : Wow, I seem evil :/

Spirify : Awesome in a way xD

Raven : -cough cough-

Elsword : Why wasn't Aisha slapped to? D:

Aisha : I'm young, loser c:

Spirify : No fighting now :o

Answer to the reviews~

**xSnowflakesx **- PVP has gone insanely harder xD... You would choke me? :O Mine will never compare to your brilliant one . w . Chung lost his memories but he was trying to hide it from Eve xD Yesh, you got Elswords! :D How do I describe food? Uh... Dunno xD

**Orithia WindBell - **I'm glad you liked it ;D I'll be sure to make Aisha teach Eve . u .

**RubyCrucifix - **Aww thanks for the compliment xD Paperwork ready? OAO -looks- Update is here c:

Please R&R~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	6. Chapter 6 Commence Battle!

Spirify : I'm so sorry for the late update Dx

School just came and I haven't had any time so expect super late updates T w T

Anyway, enjoy this lame chapter :D

* * *

"Do you want to look around the city?" Chung had asked the Nasod Queen after breakfast.

Eve had merely nodded and went back to her room to change. The rest of the gang went to sleep again. But something had gone entirely wrong, the moment she had stepped out of her room in her battle clothing, Chung was speaking with an anxious guard.

"Who did it?!" The prince hissed at the frightened man.

"W-we haven't f-found the c-culprit yet, your M-majesty...!" Said guard stuttered, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

With a frustrated sigh, he pushed the man aside and noticed Eve standing there.

"I apologize, it seems we can not explore the city today. I must get rid of some pests that had infiltrated through my defense line."

"If you would like, I could be of assistance." Eve said with a slight frown.

Chung bit his bottom lip, gnawing gently on the flesh.

"But... I could not be that rude and ask a guest to help me rid of pests..." He started hesitantly, obviously showing he could need some help.

"It is fine, you have let me in to your hospitality and I would love nothing more then to repay you." The silver-haired female answered nonchalantly.

The prince raised an eyebrow but said nothing and ushered her to follow him. After a few minutes of walking around in the castle, he stopped in front of a red door. Knocking on the door, Chung called out.

"Elsword, wake up and get Aisha up to. We're going to battle today."

A low groan and a lighter groan sounded from the room as a bed creak was heard as Elsword and Aisha got up. The door opened slightly to reveal Aisha rubbing her eyes, and Elsword behind her staring at Chung tiredly.

"Battle... what...?" Elsword yawned.

"Demons have somehow infiltrated through our defense, a lot of my troupes were wiped out." The blonde-haired male whispered before looking down at Aisha, "Aisha, I'm sorry but your going to have to lift the seal for a long time... If that's possible for you."

_Seal? _Eve thought quizzically as the mage nodded hesitantly. Elsword patted her head and grinned at her before closing the door on the two of them. Chung sighed and waved his hand, walking towards the black door this time. He did the same thing as before.

"Raven? Get up, please, also wake up Rena as well."

The door was opened a minute later to reveal Rena in a green nightgown and Raven in pants and shirtless. Chung gave them one look, and that was enough to send a message between them. They nodded and closed the door quietly. The prince glanced at Eve before grabbing her hand and pulling her down to the lobby.

"I'll explain everything down here."

* * *

"Alright, explain the situation, please." Eve stated quietly at the table in which all the gang sat at.

"Have you ever heard of the story, _Once Darkness_?" Chung asked.

"Indeed I have," The silver-haired female answered.

"Well, the demons they explained in the book are real. The only answer to why you have never seen them is because Hamel has sealed them in a guardian stone." Rena leaned back in her chair, arms crossing over her chest.

"They exist? I believe this is the rest of the story? Someone had broke the seal on the guardian stone and now Demons are appearing?" Eve asked, checking her systems for the story once more.

"Yes, apparently. We're going to have to kill the demons before sealing the stone once more." Raven answered in the elf's stead.

"That job, belongs to Aisha." Chung looked sad as he said those words, quickly looking over at the mage who in return smiled.

"Are you sure you can do it, Aisha? I mean you haven't done it in a long time..." Rena asked with concern.

"Don't underestimate me, Rena~ Besides, this isn't my real form anyway." Aisha chirped, standing up from her seat and walking away.

_Real form? _Again, Eve was confused at the little mage's word. Elsword grinned at the group before standing up and following after. Rena sighed as Raven chuckled.

"It would be nice to see her _real _form again."

"Well, we leave in one hour, get ready." Chung stood up from his seat, rubbing his temples.

The gang all stood up and left to their rooms as Eve sat back and thought over their words.

* * *

Eve climbed aboard her white horse, grabbing on to the reins before pulling it over to Chung, who was also on a white horse. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Raven all rode a brown horse. The silver-haired female named her horse Electric. Chung's was Trooper, Elsword's was Fire, Aisha's was Chime, Rena's was Airelinna, and Raven's was Mercy.

"It's just us, I can't have any of my troupes leave Hamel. The city needs all the protection it can get." Chung turned his horse to the north, his silver pistols dangling from his waist.

The rest nodded as the horses took up a full run upwards, leaving behind a trail of dust.

* * *

In front of the Nasod Queen, laid countless black dots, moving about in strange motions. Eve pulled gently on the reins, making the horse stop as the others came to a halt. Chung whipped out one pistol in his hands while Rena pulled out a bow. Raven and Elsword unsheathed their swords while Aisha pulled out her wand.

_Surrounding check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve..._

_Surrounding check finished. _

_Enemies Approximate Numbers : 600 and more..._

_Level of difficulty : Average_

* * *

1. Go to youtube

2. Type in Attack on Titan - Mika Kobayashi

3. Press the _**Eighth**_video

* * *

"Commence battle!" The prince ordered, charging forward and shooting a warning shot, destroying around twenty of the enemies.

Rena stood up on her horse, shooting a volley of arrows, taking down one-third of them. Aisha moved Chime forward, chanting a spell under her breath. The air around her turned frosty and cold as icicles appeared and rotated around her. Whipping her wand downward, a shower of ice shards came crashing down, freezing and taking out demons. Elsword and Raven charged forward, slashing down enemies while maneuvering with their horses. Eve pointed one of her hands out, five condense particles shooting from her finger tips. Slashing the air with her other hand, ten more particle rays appeared, shooting forward at incredible speed. Moby and Remy flew passed her, attacking the demons with heavy slashing. In the front, Eve could faintly see the low glow of green and purple as a large stone stood upwards. A black vortex rotated on the inside as more globs of black came out.

"At this rate, we will not be able to kill them all!" Rena called as she shot a large piercing green arrow, that flew in a straight line.

"Damn..." Chung cursed under his breath, bringing the cannon from behind his back and pointing upwards,"Shooting Star."

A horde of missiles shot upwards, attacking every demon insight while maneuvering around the rest of the gang. But that didn't stop the numbers from coming out. That's when everything came down to Aisha, Eve being the first to look at her. A surprise awaited her as the little mage was standing on top of her horse, eyes closed. The wind whipped around her while a light breeze blew her pigtails upward. A pendent floated upwards from her top while a blinding light flashed outwards. The silver-haired female shielded her eyes, reopening them when the light died out. But instead of seeing the young and adorable mage, a grown up version of Aisha stood before her. Aisha's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing piercing amethyst orbs.

* * *

Spirify : Me and my cliff-hangers, -sniffles-

Did you guys like my battle music? Did it fit well? xD

Anyhoo, answer to your reviews~

krikanalo - Thanks for reviewing~ :D

xSnowflakesx - I wish they would all suicide for me xD So you would! -gasps- :o And no! My story will never compare to yours x3 I'm like that little messenger serving under your god story xD And Chung must hide it, for uh purposes xD Haven't thought of the rest for that yet lolol Elsword can survive everything :D Maybe I'll make that happen o w o

AishaElementalMaster - And nope xD Aisha is actually an Elemental Master c: She's all cute and stuff, till she turns in to her real form :D


	7. Chapter 7 Sealed Guardian Stone

Spirify : I absolutely hate my sister, she's so... what can I say dumb? :c Jeebus, so rude and ignorant, acting like she's some boss. - n - Oh well I stop my rambling~ Anyhoo, I probably will only be able to update every Saturday or Sunday xD I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

"Ai...sha?" Eve whispered, eyes wide at the magician that stood before her.

The mage glanced down from her horse, jumping up before sitting down on her horse again and pulling the reins.

"Sorry Eve, for not telling you about this..." Aisha looked down with guilt, "But yes, I am Aisha. I'll tell you the details later but right now we have to stop the demons."

"Ah... Alright..." Eve replied reluctantly.

* * *

1. Go to youtube

2. Type in _**Assassin's Creed III OST - Trouble in Town****  
**_

3. Press the _**Fourth** _video

* * *

Aisha nodded and pointed her wand upwards, half the air turning hot and the other freezing cold. She whipped her wand downward in a slash, meteors and blizzards mixing together before creating an ultimate attack of showers, taking out more then 300 demons. Taking the open space, Chime rushed forward, Aisha clinging on to her reins and leaning forward. More demons appeared, immediately mobbing around the stone to protect it. Eve rushed forward with her horse, Chung on her trail. They both attacked the monsters in the mage's way, doing combinations of a explosive and electrons mixed together in a grenade. A huge explosion of a blue gas and electricity sparked, instantly disintegrating the demons. Aisha shot a stream of lightning in front of her, shocking them to death before trampling over their bodies and toward the stone. Elsword came rushing forward with his horse, two swords in hand before jumping up and doing a spiral towards the demons, slicing the bodies of the monsters in half. Rena jumped up and shot deadly poisonous arrows at the demons while Raven flew around with speed and slashed them out of the way.

"Aisha, go!" Chung shouted, blocking a spear from hitting Eve.

Eve laid back to back with Chung, surveying the remaining demons with cold eyes. Simultaneously, they both rushed forward with their weapons, quickly engaging in combat once more. Taking a low breath, Aisha crouched down lower, taking the open path that was made by her comrades. As Eve continued to slay the demons down with her lasers, one creep-ed up on her with a spear-like arm. Chung immediately realized this, just as he pointed a pistol to shoot, everything slowed down. The spear-like arm thrusted deep in to Eve's back, blood spluttering down on to the ground.

"Hah...!" She gasped, falling backwards, eyes wide.

Even if she was injured, that wouldn't stop her from doing her mission or job. The queen created a large electron ball in her hand, slamming it in to the demons head as a blue bullet flew by and hit it straight in to the head as well. Ripping out the spear, she tossed it away and breathed heavily, barely supporting herself from falling. The prince rode Trooper quickly over to Eve, grabbing on to her waist gently and lifting her up on to his horse before firing another round of bullets. Chung didn't relieve why he was so angered, he couldn't even suppress the rage that flew in to each bullet he shot. Elsword jumped back on to Fire before following after Aisha's lead, the stone a few meters away from the mage. The purple-haired female, jumped up and slammed the hilt of her wand straight in to the black vortex, quickly chanting an ancient spell. Runes and elegant symbols floated around her body as she closed her eyes. A purifying light blinded both ally and enemies eyes as the darkness was instantly purified, a seal sealing the stone once more. Just as that happened, all the demons let out a inhuman shriek, melting away in to black globs. It was finally over... The battle was finally over...

"Back to town, now!" Chung ordered, galloping away with Eve's horse following.

Aisha breathed heavily, closing her eyes as the last of her magic faded away, her body going back to the original five year-old body Eve knew. Elsword caught her and brought her on to his horse, quickly following after the anxious prince. Rena and Raven stayed behind to make sure the seal was powerful enough, adding extra restraints with elfin power, while Raven set up destructive traps.

* * *

1. Go to youtube

2. Type in _**Attack on Titans OST Track 15 Call Your Name (FULL) with lyrics**_

3. Go to the **_First_ **video

* * *

"Please bring the patient over here!" The nurse ordered Chung as he placed Eve on to a stretcher.

The doctor rushed in to the corridor where they were, telling the nurses to push Eve in to the operation room. Chung bit his bottom lip, watching the queen's silvery locks fall down to the sides as she disappeared in to the room. The red light lit up as the doors slammed close, leaving a tense and suspenseful atmosphere in the corridor. The prince sat down in one of the light blue chairs, the fluorescent lights beginning to give him a headache. He clutched his head, wondering why he was so worried when it was only a wound to the back, no where near vital. Aisha was resting in another hospital room, the magic to unleash her curse giving to much strain on her body. Elsword was currently trying to make her breath normally with one of the hospital tools. _Damn it...! Why is everything getting to me? I need to calm down... _Chung shook his head, clearing as much thought as he could before crossing his legs and trying to maintain a calm face. Blood from Eve's wound had stained his light blue robe to a deep and dark bloody red, while black blood from the demons stained his skin. _Everything's going to be alright... I just need to calm down... Besides Eve wouldn't fall down that quickly... She still has a kingdom to be resurrected. _As those thoughts passed by, a gentle smile crept it's way up.

* * *

Like the music? Tell me in the reviews or if you don't want to, you don't need to xD

Answer to reviews~

**xSnowflakesx - **Free k-ching, how nice if we could actually get that xD I'm your equal? I feel to honored Snow :O Ehehe cliff hangers are like my thing now xD I have no clue to why Chung's hiding it ye Haven't thought of anything for that lool xD Poor Chung, Eve's slaps must be painful xD I love Hibari :D He's so cool but I still like Tsuna and Primo more c: That quote xD You should! :D

**HelloKitty55443 - **Your update ! x3

**Orithia WindBell - **Finally battle time :D Most of my chapters have been so boring till now xD And Aisha is standing on her horse because she's... magical! -shot- I'll answer all your questions next chapter xD

**Breathless Abyss - **Changed your pen name? Didn't it use to be Breathless Blade? xD And mine can't be godly but thanks for the compliment :D I absolutely love your stories and no emo corner for you! -burns emo corner- c:

**ReimuIbuki - **I don't understand Spanish but thank you for reviewing :D


	8. Chapter 8 Emotion Circuit?

Spirify : I'm sorry for the late update! D:

And I failed you guys with a super short chapter T . T

But anyway please enjoy? :D...

* * *

The silver-haired female's eyes slowly fluttered open, quickly closing at the bright fluorescent lights that beamed down at her. Slowly, she reopened them and looked towards the right to find a heart monitor and a IV drip attached to her while on the left was a white drawer with a pill case and a pot of flowers.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Eve." A deep voice said from the doorway as a doctor stood in a white coat, "How are you feeling?"

Eve nodded and her eyes flew down to the wound that was wrapped tightly in bandages. A light hue of red was stained on it. She sighed and glanced back up to the doctor, who took a seat on her left.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, alright?" The doctor brought out a pen and a clipboard, placing the tip on the paper.

Again, Eve nodded numbly and stared out the window to her right, watching birds seemingly float by. The man droned on with the questions, Eve listening once in a while and answering bluntly. The moment he left, a sigh of relief flew out of her mouth while she relaxed her body back on to the mattress. The beeping monitor went in rhythm with her systems as she did a check. Although she was a nasod, her body was almost like a humans, it contained the organs and blood yet her system controls were also implanted. She was a rare nasod.

_System check beginning, please wait a moment Queen Eve..._

_System check finished, all files GREEN._

_Error : Organ Stomach._

_Beginning__ repairs on orders..._

"Initiate repair system." Eve ordered, the blue gem on her forehead glowing a light hue of blue.

Sighing, the silver-haired female flicked a lock out of her face, staring at the white walls in front of her. The door creaked open a moment later, a nurse comming in with a tray and a cup of tea on it. Judging from the familiar smell, Eve knew it was Earl Grey. As she picked up the cup, a blonde head stuck in the doorway while cerulean eyes stared in to her lovely honey ones.

"Good evening Chung, how are you fairing?" She took a sip, watching as the male entered the room.

"I'm fairing quite well, how are you and your wounds?" Chung pulled a seat up next to her bed, crossing his legs and arms.

"It is of nothing important, in approximately two weeks, my repair systems should have it fixed."

The prince frowned and stared at the wound, reaching out a hand to lightly touch. Eve tensed up when his skin made contact with her wound. She grimaced slightly and took another sip to hide her pain.

"I apologize, did that hurt?" The blonde-haired male looked up and pulled his hand away.

"I am fine." The answer was simple and delicate as Eve turned the other way.

Chung stared at the queen for a few minutes before standing up. Without thinking, Eve grabbed lightly on to his sleeve and pulled it gently. The prince glanced down worriedly before sitting back down.

"Eve...?"

The nasod queen blushed brightly and dropped her cup on to her lap out of embarrassment.

"A-ah! I apologize greatly! I didn't know what I was doing..." She trailed of nervously, flinching at the hot liquid.

Chung chuckled and pulled the blanket off her, walking towards the door.

"I'll go get a towel." He smiled before leaving.

Eve clutched at her shirt and looked down sadly. _What's wrong with me...? _She sighed and took a breath to stop her wild beating heart. _What is wrong with my emotion ciruit?_

* * *

Spirify : Your in love Eve! OAO So yeah, school's giving me a hard time and I'm running out of ideas for this story Dx

Anyhoo, answers to reviews~

**xSnowflakesx - **Yeah only the lucky people xD Cliff-hangers are really my thing while you like plot-twists huh? xDD Yeah, Chung is angered c: Angered Chung equals dangerous! EVERYONE RUN! -runs away- The quotes xD Go for it Snow! :D Sorry, another short chapter Q w Q

**xXHakuraXx -** :O -gets poked-

**HelloKitty55443 - **TY :D

**Orithia WindBell - **Sorry about the mysteries xD Who dared OAO lol! Magical~ o w o You can't xD? -gives you a latte- This helps o w o


	9. Chapter 9 The Curse

Spirify : Hello my awesome readers that had supported me with this story so far :D

Welcome to another chapter of **_Forgotten_ Memories**!

Hopefully, I hope it's long to you guys xD

Enjoy~

* * *

Chung returned a few minutes later with a light blue towel in his hand. Quickly, he walked towards Eve and gave it to her.

"Ah, thank you." The nasod queen took it gratefully and started wiping at the hot liquid on her dress.

"You might need to change, just wipe the liquid off yourself and I'll go ask the nurse for another dress." The prince turned away, leaving once last glance before exiting the room once more.

Eve sighed gently, doing exactly as the male had ordered her to. A few minutes later, a nurse entered the room and handed her a white lace dress with pink outlining and a frilly bow. The nasod queen thanked her and got out of bed, towards the bathroom, which was located at the end of the hallway. She quickly slipped inside and tore off the dress she was in, disgusted by it's ugly look. Lightly, she patted her stomach to see if it was still bleeding. When the red stain didn't get any brighter or redder, a sigh of relief flew out of her mouth.

"This wound... I wish not to be a burden to everyone but this would most likely stop my movements on a controlled basis. After I heal, I believe I should do an update on my body." The female talked to herself as she put the dress on, quietly smoothing it out.

_System Recovery Percentage : 40%_

_Wound in the organ 'Stomach' is healing at a regular amount of speed._

_Solution : Rest and do not move for a certain period of time._

_Period of Time : Two weeks._

Eve frowned slightly as her systems told her this message. She tossed the paper dress she wore in to a trash bin in the bathroom and left. As her delicate hands opened the door, another hand was placed on top of it as her eyes stared in to lovely sky blue ones.

"Hello Chung, may I assist you with something?"

"No, I have just come to check if you were alright. How do you like the dress? Aisha picked it out for you." Chung pulled his hand away and stepped back to allow the female to fully exit the bathroom.

He surveyed the dress she wore with a satisfied smile. Eve twirled the fabric around a bit and replied.

"It's quite beautiful, please do allow me to thank Aisha for this."

"Of course, I believe it's also time to tell you about Aisha's curse." The prince took her hand in to his gently and pulled her along.

Eve could only follow with a small smile twitching up on her lips as the warmth in their hands were shared.

* * *

"Ah~! Hi Onee-chan and Miss Eve!" Aisha smiled brightly from the bed she was laying on, opening her mouth for porridge as Elsword poked her lips with a spoon.

"Hello Aisha, how are you fairing? Also, I do thank you for this beautiful dress." Eve replied back.

"I'm doing fine! Just a little tired from unleashing the seal but that's easy to get rid of! Oh, your welcome! I think you look so pretty in that dress." The mage chirped happily.

"Stop talking and eat." Elsword grumbled, poking her lips again with the spoon.

Aisha huffed gently but opened her mouth anyway and ate the porridge. Eve and Chung pulled a seat over to the little mage and sat down, watching the red-head feed the purple-head.

"Oh yeah. I was going to tell you about my curse." Aisha talked while chewing, her cheeks puffing out in an adorable way, "Where should I start?"

"I'll start it, Aisha." Chung smiled sadly at her and patted her head, "Eve, do you remember when I told you about her _eyes_? How in her village, the color _Amethyst _was cursed?"

"Yes... Indeed I do remember..." Eve nodded slowly.

"Well when Speka kidnapped her, she placed a curse in Aisha's eyes. We anxiously looked for a cure but the cure requires a lot more then what we expected. Aisha can only lift her curse for a period of time, changing her in to her original form, which is the pendant." Chung glanced at Aisha as the mage pulled a necklace out of her shirt.

The design was a twisted silver metal with a purple gem at the bottom. The silver was twisted in such an intricate design a mysterious feeling came off of it. Aisha smiled and let it dangle from her neck.

"It doesn't do much more then make her in to a kid and vulnerable to attacks. Plus, when she lifts the curse and it does a lot of strain on her body, nearly making her unable to do anything for one day." The prince sighed, "The cure is... well... we have the right magic energy and moonstones in order to do it but... We're missing one crucial item. We can lift the curse with what we have at the current moment, but Aisha would... She would lose her eyesight..."

Eve gasped slightly but quickly regained her composure as a sudden thought entered her mind.

"I believe we would be able to attain the last item? May I ask to know what item you need?"

That's when the room turned quiet, every action stopping in its place, as if time had stopped itself. Aisha stopped chewing her food and looked down, Elsword turned away, and Chung looked down but opened his mouth.

"We need... a _**Demon's Eye**_."

* * *

1. Go to youtube

2. Type in _**Epic OST Attack on Titan Omake Pfadlib**_

3. Go to the **_First_ **video

* * *

As each minute and second passed, Eve muscles tensed up more as a thin layer of sweat appeared on her forehead. She wiped it away quickly.

"If possible, may I talk to Aisha... Alone?" The nasod queen asked softly, her amber eyes staring in to hollow blue ones.

"Of course, come Elsword." Chung sat up and ushered the knight to him, the two walking towards the door.

Both left one glance before leaving and shutting the door with a soft _click. _Aisha stared at Eve with a blank expression, knowing immediately what the queen was wanting to know.

"Aisha, if I attain this _**Demon's Eye**_, wouldn't you have to get rid of the eyes you currently have?" Each word was a bitter and sorrowful one, each forced out with pain.

"Yes..." The mage breathed softly, reaching a pale hand up to cover one of her eyes.

"I'm sure everyone knows that if you transplant any body parts of a demon to yourself, you would change forever?"

"Of course," Aisha answered quietly.

"Would you do it? Will you do it? Even if it means you might change forever?"

"I will..."

"Why?! This could _forever change you_! You might not be the one little girl everyone loves anymore! Don't you _understand_?! You might never remember who you really are!" Eve finally bursted out with pain.

"Don't think you know me Eve... Don't you understand what's it like to be a burden to everyone? I hate how everyone treats me like a kid now when I'm around their age. I hated how everyone thought I was weak... I'm not, can't you see how they treat me?! It hurts to know I'll never be treated as an adult when I'm in this state! It really hurts... To know... I can never love Elsword like a real lady..." Tears slipped out of the mage's eyes as the last words were said with such sadness.

Eve couldn't find a reply, she could only stare as Aisha continued to cry quietly and softly.

"Besides if I change! Wouldn't I finally be of some use?! Rather then some short and irrelevant child that must always be taken cared of!? I want to _love _Elsword! I want to be the right person! I don't want to be his as a child but more as a lady! I can't stand it Eve! I really can't! So no matter what you say, if I do achieve a _**Demon's Eye **_I will have it transplanted!"

The nasod queen backed off in surprise but found the words of the mage so sad and desperate, she felt useless at any point to stop her.

* * *

Spirify : I failed hard at the emotional part xD

Well, I know there isn't enough Cheve for you guys but... When they do go get to the part of getting a Demon's Eye, you will see more love!

Anyhoo~ Answer to reviews~

**xXHakuraXx - **I'm getting poked with everything xD -gets poked by Elsword's hand-

**Orithia WindBell - **I swear there will be more Cheve on the next chapter x.x I suck at Cheve but I'm really good at Els x Ai xD So answered! I think in this chapter? xD Like the latte? Want another one? o w o -hands you another Latte-

**HelloKitty5543 - **I UPDATED ! AND IT'S SORTTA LONG? -gets shot-

**DerpyKanshii - **You will? :D Omg thank you so much! :DD

**3 - **GOOD MORNING BUDDY! -high fives you- Thank you ! x3 Glad you like it :D Your Snipper gonna be a Grand soon eh? ;3 Good luck and have fun with her! xD


	10. Chapter 10 Princess Speka

Spirify : Woo~ Longest chapter I have ever written :D

There is Cheve in this at last!

Please enjoy reading~

* * *

_"What is it, Eve?" Chung asked the quiet nasod as her hands hung on his sleeve._

_Eve looked down and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath._

_"Will you cooperate with me, on a secret mission?" _

_The prince raised an eyebrow but turned around and took her hands in his before giving a light squeeze._

_"It depends..." _

_"I... I cannot reveal such information till we are at the area. Please forgive me." _

_Chung kept his stare on the nasod queen, watching as she avoided his glance._

_"...Very well, when would you like to depart?" _

_A sigh of relief and a smile brought itself up Eve's face and brightened it. _

_"I would like to leave around today after we've packed everything up."_

* * *

Now the prince found himself following Eve down a strange road and area without knowing what they were going too. He kept his mouth shut though, afraid to break the nasod's heart if he asked, patiently waiting till she would tell him. The area itself gave his body chills, the road they walked on was black and red with cracks in it. Burnt trees stood and old stumps littered the ground while the sun was hidden behind dark gray clouds. A heatful atmosphere that wasn't that hot was in the air, giving an uncomfortable feeling to his skin. Suddenly the nasod stopped, turning around to fully meet him in the eye.

"I will now tell you my plan. Are you prepared, Prince Seiker?"

Of course the sudden outburst made him hesistate but Chung quickly regained composure.

"Of course, I will assist you with everything."

"I intend to get, Princess Speka of the Demon's eyes." She murmured quietly, preparing for the yelling or retort from the prince.

Chung eyes widened slightly, but he took his time answering her.

"So you feel the same way as well. I do not intend to retort or try to get you to change your mind for I have the same thought as well. I would like to help Ai- no, my little sister Aisha." A smile grew on his lips.

"So you'll help...?" Eve trailed off with slight shock.

The prince smiled again, but a sudden sense of urgency shook throughout his body. Suddenly, he darted forward, putting an arm out to wrap it around Eve's waist before using his other arm to pull out a pistol. The ground under the nasod's feet exploded, sending rocks flying and tumbling through the air. Chung shot one that came at him, exploding it in to tinier pieces that were harmless against the skin. Eve clung on to him with slight fright, still trying to process what had just happened. Chung pressed her head in to his chest and looked behind him with cold eyes.

"Oh~! It's been so long since I had a visitor! I'm so happy! My name is Princess Speka and I'd love me some darkness~!" Princess Speka floated upwards on her bat staff, a wicked smile on her features, "If you play with me~ I'll grant whatever wish you want!"

"What do you mean as in 'playing with you'?" The prince said lowly.

"I want to battle~! It's so boring being locked in here all day~" Speka said, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers.

"So if I do beat you, you will admit defeat and grant me anything?"

"Yes yes yes~! Oh, your girlfriend there can join you in fighting me as well~!"

Eve blushed at the word 'girlfriend', doubting why she was showing so much emotion. Was it because she had spent so much time with the male before her that she had growned fond of him?

"Give me your eyes, if we win then." Chung stated bluntly.

The princess raised an eyebrow but let out a giggle.

"Alrighty~!"

Eve flicked her wrist gently, Moby and Remy flying around her. Chung released the nasod, slinging his cannon in to his hands and holding a pistol in the other.

"Ah, wait... Does it have to be my eyes, or can I give you a prototype?" Speka asked with slight curiosity, her tone saying she didn't care either way.

"We will talk about that matter after our battle. Please prepare yourself, Princess Speka of the Demons." Eve spoke hollowly, her battle mode turning on.

"I shall, thank you for this entertainment." The princess nodded with true gratitude, swaying side to side on her wand.

Instantly, Eve dashed towards the right and did a spiral before sending out particle ray. Chung dashed towards the left before doing a head shot and throwing his cannon at the princess. Speka did a back flip and dodged both attacks before whipping her hand out to send mini plasma fires from her fingers, before grabbing her wand and lifting herself back on to the sky. Eve fired another laser back before signaling Moby and Remy to attack her while Chung swiftly dodged and fired multiple shots from his pistol before doing a sliding kick to grab at his cannon. The nasod and prince gave one glance and immediately ran towards her at top speed. Jumping back with a back-flip, Eve used her glid mode to speed towards the princess while Chung used his cannon as a support for attacking Speka in air.

"**El Crystal Spectrum : Mode Green. Giga Stream.**" Eve held her two hands together as green electricity sparked around her, condensing one huge beam of multiple lasers together at the dark witch.

When all was ready she fired, the power so massive that it pushed her back roughly. Chung on the other hand fired multiple missiles upwards, each wrapping around Speka as a target area. He pressed a button on his cannon allowing the target areas to explode in blue gas while a blue barrier protected him and Eve. The soon-to-be-couple smiled at each other and waited for the blue gas to dissipate to see if the attacks had hit.

"Hahaha~ Ahahahah! You guys, oh my gosh, hahahaha~" A giggle flew out as Speka emerged from the dust.

She tapped the bottom of her wand and pulled something out, revealing a long silver chain, a cut appeared in thin area as she pulled out a bloody scythe, connected to the end of that chain.

"This is where the real fun starts." She looked up with an insane look on her face, swinging the dangerous weapon back and forth.

In one second, Speka was in front of Eve, slashing down the scythe. Eve winced at the pain in her stomach as she dodged under and did a good knee to the stomach to the opponent, sending the witch tumbling back. But the dark mage wasn't done yet, she threw her scythe like a boomerang, holding on to the chain as to not lose it. Chung swiftly shot in front of the nasod and reflected it with his cannon, before aiming a bullet blitz. Quickly he shot it, and turned around before gently wrapping one arm around Eve's waist and running back. He turned around to watch the blue bullet whiz around the witch, attacking her at lightning speed.

"Ugh..." Speka groaned and cursed slightly under her breath before pulling at the silver chain and grabbing on to the scythe as it came flying at her.

"_**Plasma Cutter!**_" She raised out her hands as a purple aura wrapped itself around her, hot red plasma's shooting from her finger tips.

"_**El Crystal Spectrum : Mode Green. Energetic Heart : Activate. Particle Ray!**_" Eve counter attacked with electrical wings appearing on her back and green lightning zapping around her.

She fired multiple lasers to counter the plasma's, heavily blocking Chung from damage. Chung watched two powerful attacks clash, feeling a shock-wave pass by his body. He winced before running out from Eve's protection, grabbing his cannon before aiming.

"_**Heavy Railgun!**_"A fast blue bullet shot out from the cannon, aimed straight for Speka's unprotected side.

Without any time to dodge, the dark witch took the full hit and was sent crashing in to a wall. Blood splattered on to the ground as Speka coughed, looking up wearily. Eve walked forward and held a hand out, her electric wings still sparking gently.

"Good battle, Princess Speka of the Demons."

The dark mage smiled and stood up wobbly, accepting the hand.

"Yes, good battle~ I will now give you my eyes." A purple and black mist surrounded Speka.

As it disappeared, only a dark pendant stood before the two. Eve took it gently and squeezed it in her hand.

"Thank you Speka, even though all the things you did you Aisha, thank you." Chung closed his eyes and held on to Eve's hand as well before smiling.

Eve blushed lightly and decided to do what she was thinking. Leaning in, she gently pressed her lips against the prince's cheeks and looked away quickly as the prince opened his eyes with slightly shock. Chung smiled and caressed her cheeks gently, pressing his own against hers before picking her up bridal style.

"W-wait Chung! What is it you may be doing?" Eve stuttered on her words as she gently pushed against his chest.

"Your injured in the stomach, It's better if I carry you back." Chung smirked at her while walking.

The nasod looked away, the hue on her cheeks still there as she clutched on to the pendant tighter.

* * *

Spirify : Ugh, I think I did a horrible job on the Cheveness qq

Sorry guys D:

So I've finally started a new ElsAi story :D

As you all may know it's called

ArchDevil vs ArchAngel

I will be updating that if I don't know what to write for this one c:

Answer to reviews~

**xSnowflakesx** - No no no, it's fine Snow xD As long as I know your reading I feel happy! c: Yes, she can reproduce! MWAHHAHAHAH xD Can't give you the answer to that, it might ruin the story x.x And here's you Cheve!

**DerpyKanshii - **You are? xD Well I will ask you if it gets bad xD Thank you for like the music! :D

**Breathless Abyss - **OMG YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! -faints- -revives- Yup! Aisha is going to become a VP at last! c:

**HelloKitty55443 - **Update here again~ And she won't turn in to a demon xD

**Orithia WindBell - **More question Demon's eye is Speka xD Nope, she will be a VP! There must be more VP! You liked the emotional part? :D I'm glad thank you so much! Go get her Wind x3

**SmileAwai - **Ooo, I just love your name xD Glad you like reading it! :D Thank you so much!

**3 - **HIII! Thank you as always! :D She's not that young xD Just one year younger then Elswor Congrazzles~ :D I can understand the not lvling up part xD So lazy to get my characters to lvl 50 . x .

So thanks for reading as always my awesome peepsicles :D!


End file.
